


A remote issue

by rosebud_girl



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebud_girl/pseuds/rosebud_girl
Summary: Post Carry-On, Simon and Penny are living together, but Baz spends most of his time there.Baz wants to watch the football, but they can't find the remote control.My first fan fic ever.  A one shot  - domestic fluff.  Just what I imagined life might be like.





	A remote issue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at fan fic - I hope you like it.  
> I do not own the characters - obviously they belong to the uber talented Rainbow Rowell

Baz

“Pass the remote”

Simon doesn’t even lift his head off my chest, but lazily pats the sofa around him. “I haven’t got it.”

He hasn’t even looked properly.

“Yeah you do, I passed it to you when you wanted to see what was on. And then you were driving me mad trying to balance it on your finger - remember?”

He nuzzles at my neck, making me wonder whether I really want to watch the football anyway.

“I know, but I was bored. You had your nose stuck in your book and there was nothing on Netflix that I wanted to watch.”

“So you decided to irritate me into submission?” I pretend to be cross. (I can never really be cross with him).

“Didn’t work though, did it?” 

I look down at him and stroke a stray bronze curl back from his face. “You know, I do actually want to pass my degree, Snow.” I kiss his forehead. “But now I want to watch the game, so please try to remember what you did with the remote. I know it’s a novel concept for you, love, but think.” 

He frowns slightly, like he’s trying to work out whether to be offended or not. Then he tilts his head up and gives me a lopsided grin. Merlin and Morgana I swear my heart just skipped a beat. “Well, when you obviously weren’t going to pay me any attention, I went to get a snack, and I gave it back to you.”

“No you didn’t, I think I’d remember.”

“Nose. Book. Remember.”

I sigh.

“Are you sure you’re not sitting on it?”

He wriggles slightly and shoves his hand under his trackie-clad bum. I still can’t get him to wear anything else around the house. (“But they’re so comfortable, why would I?”) “I can’t feel it.”

“You’ve had to get used to ignoring your tail; I doubt you’d notice a remote. Get up and have a look.”

“Really?” he moans. “I’ve got to move?”

He snuggles into my neck, slipping his hand between the buttons on my shirt and it feels so good. (So good.) But I have to be strong.

“Simon! It’s the cup final. Come on, move that sexy butt of yours and look.”

He huffs and starts lifting up the cushions, sliding his hand down the side of the sofa, his tail swinging round behind him, nearly knocking the mugs off the coffee table.

“I told you it’s not there. Are you sure you’re not sitting on it?”

“Of course I'm sure. Unlike you, Snow, I have superior vampire senses. I’d know if I was.”

He looks fed up. “Well I don’t know where it is – can’t you magick it?"

“I shouldn’t have to. I’m sure we can work this out - did you take it in the kitchen with you?”

“Why would I do that?” He runs his hand through his hair, exasperated. 

“You know how distracted you can be when you’re hungry.”

He rolls his baby blues but concedes. “Fine, I’ll go and look.”

 

He’s been gone a while, so I call, “Snow?”

He saunters in, crumbs round his mouth, a half-eaten cherry scone in his hand. 

I raise an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Wh.. what? Fresh scones Pen baked earlier – they were calling to me. D’you want one?”

He has the manners of a dog, but he looks so adorable I have to suppress a laugh, my mouth twisting into a half smile. “No, Snow, I want the remote – did you find it in the kitchen?”

“Oh, that. Nope.”

He slumps back down on the sofa, brushing a few crumbs off his t-shirt as he does so.

I sigh dramatically.

“I guess I’ll have to just change the channel manually then.”

I get up and move towards the TV, but turn when I hear the most beautiful sound; Simon laughing completely unguardedly.

“Um… Baz?”

He’s sitting there with a smug look on his face, remote control in his hand, shaking his head slightly.  
“Where was it?”

“On your side of the sofa. Right underneath you. So much for the superior vampire senses. You can’t even tell when you’ve got something up your arse…”

I raise my eyebrow again and wait for the penny to drop.

Which it does and then he blushes the most beautiful shade of red.

“Shut up Baz.”

Crowley, I love that idiot.


End file.
